How Vanellope stole Christmas
by Agent BM
Summary: A parody of How the grinch stole christmas, wreck it ralph style. Set pre movie, Vanellope hates Christmas because she can't celebrate it, so she decides to steal the racers gifts and decorations to let them know how she feels during the holidays. Will her plan succeed? Or will it backfire on her? I don't own wreck it Ralph or how the grinch stole christmas


**How Vanellope stole Christmas **

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Set pre movie**

it was that time of year again, Christmas Eve. Christmas decorations decorated the racers homes making them all bright and nice. The racers were playing in the snow making snow men and having snow ball fights. From atop Diet cola mountain Vanellope looked down at the racers both mad and sad

**All the racers in sugar rush loved Christmas so much, but Vanellope Von Schweetz who lived in diet cola mountain did not. Being a little girl you'd think she'd enjoy the holiday, but she was a glitch who no one cared for. Every Christmas morning she'd wake up freezing cold, eating candy and animals she caught and struggling to stay warm. She had no family or friends to spend the holidays with, she got no presents from anyone, she got no holiday cheer, all she got was another sad year to live through.**

**Every year the racers didn't have to go through what she went through. They had good food, a warm house and presents. They got new toys and new gadgets to play with. They had each other and sang Christmas carols and played in the snow. If Vanellope ever tried that the racers would stop her and beat her up**

"I hate Christmas, I don't get toys or have friends to play with, I barely even have a home" said Vanellope sadly as she glitched down the mountain to her makeshift home

Vanellope layed back in her bed and sighed

"Why must I live through this, every year when the snow comes down they hang up decorations and remind me that I can't celebrate Christmas" said Vanellope

Vanellope sat up in bed and thought a minute until she said

"That's it, I can't take it anymore, if I can't celebrate Christmas then neither can they. I'll sneak in their houses and steal all their presents and food and decorations. Then when they wake up they'll know how I feel every year, I've lived long enough already to know how this feels" said Vanellope angrily

**Vanellope gathered some bags and a sled she used in the winter to carry food she collected. She waited for it to get dark before she made her move. She put on a pair of goggles, put on her hood and went to the racers homes**

"When this is all over, this'll be one christmas they'll never forget" said Vanellope

Vanellope moved through the snow and made it to the first house, Taffyta's house. She crept down the chimney as silent as she could be. She opened a sack and took a stocking hanging over the chimney off and into the sack

"The stockings I find will be the first to go" said Vanellope quietly

**she crept through the dark living room and over to the lit up tree. She took the presents from friends and the Christmas cookies that laid on a plate by the tree. She snuck to the kitchen and opened the fridge. she took the pies and turkey, cans of corn and a carton of eggs, why she even took the last box of pancake batter**

"Try having a feast without this Taffy" said Vanellope

**she put the sack on her sled and pushed the Christmas tree up the chimney. The living room had no sign of Christmas left in it. No tree and no presents, only tiny morsels of food remained that couldn't even feed a mouse**

she went to the other houses repeating her routine. Stealing the stockings first, then the presents and the food and the trees.

"Merry Christmas from Vannie the glitch" said Vanellope

Vanellope took down the decorations on the houses as quietly as she could. She even took down the big Christmas tree on Main Street.

**It was close to dawn by the time Vanellope finished, she gathered everything on her little candy cane sled and glitched it all up to the top of diet cola mountain. Her sled hung by the edge as she sat and listened**

"The racers will be waking up any minute now, they'll see what I've done. No presents and no food, they'll finally know how i feel every year. They'll probably cry and go boo hoo" said Vanellope

**The sound of the racers crying excited Vanellope and she sat and listened. The racers woke up a bit surprised at first, but they didn't cry or go boo hoo like Vanellope expected**

The racers went outside all bundled up and played in the snow, singing Christmas carols and making snowmen and throwing snowballs. Vanellope was shocked at this sight. She then became really mad, she didn't stop Christmas, it came just like it always did

"I don't get it, I took all their gifts and their food, and they're all out playing and celebrating, where did I go wrong?" Asked Vanellope angrily

her little sled started to tip over the edge. By the time Vanellope noticed it was too late, the sled sped down the mountain and smashed at the bottom. All the bags and decorations were launched from the sled and back to town. The racers saw their stuff and collected their things

"No, this can't be happening, I was supposed to win here. It's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR" screamed Vanellope loud enough for everyone to hear

"Did you hear something?" Asked Swizzle

"Its probably nothing" said Candlehead

Vanellope started to cry, knowing she failed her mission

"Merry Christmas Nelly" said Vanellope sadly

**Vanellope sadly went back to her home and layed in her bed. She cried and cried knowing that she lost. She fell asleep about 2 hours later. What she didn't realize was someone entered the mountain. The figure layed a present and a hot plate of turkey down and tapped on Vanellope. When she started to move the figure ran out as quick as it could**

Vanellope woke up and saw the present and food. She grabbed a note lying on the present that said

'I know you took the presents and food and decorations but I don't mind, that's all over now. I know how you feel but that's no reason to ruin Christmas. Here's a little something I was saving for Gloyd but I think you deserve it more than he does. I'll reveal myself to you one day but until then Merry Christmas from your secret admirer'

Vanellope opened the present and inside was a remote controlled Kart with batteries and a screwdriver to replace the batteries. Vanellope smiled and played with her toy

"Maybe this christmas isn't so bad after all" said Vanellope

Outside the mountain stood Vanellope's secret admirer, the one who delivered the food and present, Rancis Fluggerbutter. He listened as Vanellope laughed with joy over her new toy

"Merry Christmas Vanellope, enjoy your gift and one day I'll reveal myself to you. I'm just waiting for the right time" said Rancis before waking away

**And so this concludes the end of our tale, the tale when Vanellope almost stole Christmas. I say goodbye to you all, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night**

**(The end)**

**I hope you enjoyed my tale, please review and no flames please, thank you**


End file.
